Total Drama Reunion
by ChannyLoveYou
Summary: For D C lovers. Courtneys POV. This takes place after everything, the fourth series and all. Chris just got released from jail, so he's holding a reunion.
1. Chapter 1 Here we go

Total Drama Re-union

Courtney POV

*beep beep*

Went the car; unlocking itself.

I climbed inside the black, sleek landrover and shut the door.

*sigh*

I loved this car, it made me feel dangerous and exciting.

My parents got it me for my 19th birthday, It was just coming up to my 20th.

I looked at the scrap piece of paper I had folded neatly inside my pocket.

**'**_**You are invited to the Total Drama Re-union,**_

_**also the celebration of Chris Mclean's release.**_

_**See you there losers.**_

_**'**_

That name burned a pit in my stomach.

Chris Mclean. The name of the reality star host made my stomach turn.

HE was the reason why people knew me as a 'control freak'

They didn't even show half the footage on that god damn show.

They didn't show the part where I locked myself in the confessionals and sobbed for half an hour saying what a mistake I had made because of-

Duncan.

Duncan, punk-ass, clown, idiot, jerk-face.

It wasn't my fault he kissed Gwen.

Or Gwen kissed him.

A few weeks after the world tour ended Gwen turned up at my house saying how sorry she was, and that if she could change it she would.

Her and Duncan have been together for two years now.

I blinked back a few tears and gripped onto the wheel.

I didn't miss him.

I didn't.

Well that's what I told myself late at night when I was cuddling onto that stupid wooden skull he carved me.

Alot had happened since the show finished; Tyler was now engaged to Lindsay, Owen was in an off/on relationship with Katie, and had slimmed down quite alot. Heather is expecting her first child with one of the contestants from the last show called Scott. Trent and I had dated briefly, but we realised we still had feelings for other people. I had dated Justin, but he was so full of himself, and although he bought me expensive, nice gifts, he just couldn't buy my love. Leshawna and Dj surprisingly got together last Christmas aswell.

My bestfriend Bridgette? She and Geoff are going steady, they break up and get back together. They last got back together 7 months ago, things are going well.

The other contestants I barely see, Cody finally got a restraining order against Sierra, and now he's dating a friend of mine from college called Georgina.

Sierra? Last I heard she was in a mental insitiution with her girlfriend Izzy, weird right?

Nobodys heard from Ezekiel, Alejandro or Harold.

Eva is a pro-wrestler, she's touring the world at the moment, but she's coming back to Canada for the re-union.

Me? Well I'm at college now, studying Law.

I take an intrest in singing, but I'll never make a career out of it.

I just got out of a relationship with a boy from my Law class, his name was Harry Frankford.

He was cute, brown hair and bright teal green eyes.

Good in bed? Didn't get the chance to find out.

Instead I found him in bed with Edane Clark.

A complete whore.

Dark brown hair, and who cares what colour eyes she had?

You could tell from the stench of her cheap black lingerie she was a whore.

I cared alot about Harry, I maybe even started to love him.

But once a cheat, never repeat.

He tried to apologise, but I just couldn't deal with it again.

That's enough with the re-cap though, time to get to this stupid thing.

I revved up the engine and sped away quickly.

I wasn't wearing anything too fancy.

My hair was down to the bottom of my chest now, it was slightly curl/waved.

My make-up was natural looking, with a just a thin line of eyeliner on the top of my lids.

My mascara wasn't too heavy either, it just lengthened my lashes.

I was wearing a nude coloured banduea dress and killer cream heels.

Like I said, nothing TOO fancy.

I swirved around the corner and re-checked the address.

This was it.

I looked around and checked the time.

Great, five minutes early.

The parking lot was dead, except for a familiar red porsche, Chris's of course.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement.

My heels clicked along the pavement, I took a deep breath in and-

"Courtney?" a familiar deep voice croaked.

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! LEAVE COMMENTS+&SUBSCRIBE.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**P.S NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome back losers

**WOW I couldn't believe all of the positive feedback I had! Thankyou all so much!**

**Keep the reviews coming people! If anyone would like a name mentioned in the story, like your own character, just post a review telling me how you would like me to describe the person, I can't do all of them, but i'll try!**

**here it goes!**

Courtney's POV

I swirved around, making a small scratch on the pavement floor with my heels.

My teeth gritted as I started at the polished looking Chris Mclean.

"Hello Chris." The bitterness of his name filled my mouth like lemon juice.

"It's been so long! You look totally hot, if i do say so myself." He said with a wink

He was wearing a black suit which made his skin looked even more tanned then from how I remember him.

His usual dark shadow stubble had been perfectly shaved off, and his black hair still flicked to natural perfection.

It made me want to be pshyically sick.

The man just got out of jail for heaven sake! How could he look THAT good.

"Thankyou." I shot him a sarcastic smile, "Shouldn't you be in there though, greeting everyone?" My hand did a small twist as I threw it behind my shoulder, pointing at the door.

He raised an eyebrow then shrugged whilst walking towards the door with a puzzled look on his face.

_Whats wrong little Chris? Never been shunned from a compliment._

_Go screw yourself._

I dug my hand into my small purse and grabbed for my phone.

_Crap._

I had left it in the car.

I looked around, searching for any sign of a car.

All I could see was a small black motorbike in the distance.

I still had time.

As I walked to my car I could hear the faint sound of the motorbike getting closer.

_Stupid hazardous machines._

I couldn't stand motorbikes, they were like death traps waiting to happen.

Being on TDI/A/WT made me realise that.

I unlocked my car door and leaned over the seat to retrieve my phone from the small compartment.

The motorbike engine cut off.

"Nice ass little lady." A voice came from behind.

I saw red.

I spun around and shut my eyes tightly, preparing myself for my own erruption.

"Little lady! Nice ass! Dude, who do you seriously think you are! That's the crappiest pickup line I have EVER heard. The one about falling from heaven would be better then that bad boy shit! So why don't you go back to pre-school, and learn some better pickup lines, okay buddy!" I exhaled.

"Wow Princess, you have quite a mouth on you." I opened my eyes and saw him.

HIM.

Duncan. My heart melt.

His eyebrow was raised, and he looked stunned.

"Don't call me that." I held my head up high and strode right past him.

He rushed ahead and opened the door for me.

"A little too late to become a gentlemen." I glared

He looked down at his feet, "Yeah I know." his eyes went back to their normal cold teal colour as he realised he had shown too much emotion.

I gave him a small nod and walked inside.

_Damn that was awkward._

Then a thought occured.

"Duncan, where's Gwen?" The words came out slowly and suspicous.

He stared blankly at me, "We broke up last month."

"Oh right... Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay." His mood turned from vunerable, to hard and ice cold, all in a flip of a switch.

More or less everyone had arrived by now, people were catching up and exchanging numbers and e-mails.

"So you heard that him and Gwen broke up?" Heather said excitedly, and gave me a huge grin.

"Yeah, how awful." I said rolling my eyes.

"I feel kind of bad for him, I heard she cheated on him with this guy from her poetry club." Bridgette sighed and shook her head.

I couldn't believe her.

"Are you mental? How could you feel bad for that lying jackass." It came out as a screech, and before I knew it everyone's eyes were on me.

A small whisper came from behind my ear.

"Courtney, can we speak?"

I turned to find Duncan wide-eyed and looking sorrowful.

My heart had finally frozen back up, and that look just made it all melt back down again.

"Fine." I spat, and he led me into a hallway.

"Look-" he began

"Don't try to apologize Duncan."

"But Courtney-" he tried again

"NO." It broke into a sob, and before I knew it I was in his arms crying.

"Princess I am so sorry, I know I hurt you. I know what I did was wrong."

Suddenly a hot rush of pain ribbed through me.

I backed away from his arms and darted him a dirty look.

"If you knew that it was so wrong, why did you do it. I will never forgive you for that."

and with that I threw the hall doors back open and returned to the reunion.

Shortly after Duncan rejoined the group and sat down next to Geoff.

They joked and smiled, he looked happy.

_Jerkface._

The entrance door suddenly slammed open.

Duncan's face twisted with anger.

I knew who it was...

It was Gwen.

Arm in arm with Trent.

Looking happy as ever.

I kind of felt happy too, Trent had always been in love with Gwen, so why shouldn't he be allowed to be happy with her now?

I could see Duncan's jaw locked, he probably would have swung for Trent right there and then.

If Chris hadn't interrupted.

"Damn." I heard someone whisper, "I would've loved to see Duncan pummel the life out of him." I turned my head to the side and realised the remark had come from Cody.

"Welcome Original Total Drama'ers. I'm thrilled to see you could all make it, but let's cut to the chase." He walked towards the wall and flipped a switch.

*slam slam slam*

All around us, metal shutters began to lock and seal the doors and windows.

A bright spotlight hit Chris.

"You're all here to re-live your experience." the room was silent, "For the next three days you will be locked in this large building, within those three days you will have a chance to re-ignite the spark with your old friends. You will each come across a decision within this time period. It will be a tough decision. We're going to see if you still have the Total Drama attitude we spotted two years ago when we first met you. Have fun losers."

The room was filled with screaming and yelling as he suddenly disappeard under the floorboards of a trap door.

**I hope you liked it! It was pretty rubbish, I know.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to do, I just got back to school and had tons of homework!**

**Surprised much? What do you think will happen next?**

**Leave your reviews/comments! xoxo**


	3. May the odds be EVER in your favour

**I'm a terrible person for leaving it so long. I had a writer's block, I couldn't think of ANYTHING. So it's probably a really crappy chapter. SORRY! But thankyou for all the sweet comments/reviews, somewhere in this chapter there is a reference to a singer, but I've changed the name abit. xoxo**

Courtney's POV

The noise had died down after a while, nobody really knew what we were supposed to do.

Something was just nagging at me though, a faint sound from the background...

*tick tock tick tock*

quietly, but it was still there.

It sounded too fast to be a clock, it seemed impatient.

That's when I realised.

"EVERYBODY INTO THE HALLWAY! THERE'S A BOMB!" but it wasn't my voice that yelled,

It was Gwen's.

Everybody charged for the hallway doors, pushing, shoving, pulling, scratching.

The tick got louder.

Soon enough we were all through, hiding behind shelves and boxes.

Preparing for the blow.

I had hid in a closet with Bridgette and Heather.

"Bridgette, move! You're standing on my foot!" Heather quietly screeched

"Keep it quiet Heather!" She pushed her lightly on the shoulder.

_oh no._

Heather glared and with all her force, pushed her onto the floor.

Then a door opened, right behind us.

"Woah, that was cool!" Bridgette beamed.

I took off my left high heel and threw it into the dark space infront of us.

*clunk*

It went off the floor; I decided it was safe and led the girls into the darkness.

I slipped my high heel back on and proceeded until we saw a glowing light above us.

"What's that?" Heather said

"It's defenitley not outside, It's probably some kind of set Chris has planned for us."

"Lets check it out then!" She said with a devious smile.

I nodded and returned the smile.

I slid the cold metal lock to the side and lifted up the hatch.

The set was made like a beach.

It had a wave maker machine and five surf boards lined up at the side.

"Why are you all up here?" A slurred mumble came from the door.

Gwen.

"Oh, hey Gwen." I tried in a sweet voice.

"Hi." she stared blankly.

Just like Duncan.

_Perfect for each other._

"We were just looking around." Bridgette's relaxed voice spoke, "Did the bomb go off?"

"Yeah, Everyone's coming up now." As Gwen replied the large group wandered into the room.

"Sweeeeet!" Geoff said, "It looks just like a beach!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes and joined him, while I slowly followed behind.

"We need a group leader! Someone who will take charge!" Heather protested

"How about we split up into groups?" came Cody's voice.

"Great idea! Let's vote team captain's!" Heather clapped her hands and spoke, "Anybody volunteer?" Her eyes scanned the room quickly

I raised my hand slowly, "I don't mind, if nobody else want's to?" I tried to keep the competitive edge out of my voice.

_It's not a game._

I tried to tell myself, but looking at Duncan watching Gwen's every move nagged at me.

Lindsay, Noah, Eva and Gwen's hand's all went up aswell.

"Well Noah's defenitley not being a captain." Heather sneered

Noah hadn't changed at all.

Still the same moody little nerd that annoyed everyone with his sarcasm.

Although he had progressed in looks.

His hair was scruffy and curled, kind of like Liam Pain from Two Directions.

He had ditched the nerdy sweaters for checked shirts, but that was all.

Heather was still rambling on, when Duncan spoke up.

"Well then let's just have Gw- Gwen and Courtney as captain's, okay? Problem sorted."

I wasn't the only one who noticed the stumble on Gwen's name.

Gwen looked at Duncan in a pleading way, but he just turned his head.

Luckily Trent hadn't noticed.

"Fine, Gwen and Courtney come here." Heather sighed, patting her stomach.

She was only a month pregnant, but you could see a small bump forming.

We walked onto a stand.

"Pick your team mates."

I looked at everyone quizically.

"Trent." Gwen spoke

"Bridgette." I almost shouted

"Cody." Gwen

"Eva." Me

"Lindsay." Gwen

"Geoff." Me

"Noah." Gwen

"Heather." Me

"Owen." Gwen

"Dj." Me

"Katie." Gwen

"Leshawna." Me

"Tyler." Gwen

"Justin." Me

"Beth." Gwen

Which left Duncan and Sadie, seeming Izzy, Sierra, Alejandro or Ezekiel hadn't decided to come to the re-union from our season.

I growled under my breath.

Because I knew who I SHOULD choose. Duncan. Obviously he's the better option, but things might get complicated.

I sighed, "Duncan."

"Sadie!" Gwen beamed.

Our group was completley better.

Just then Chris appeared.

"Welcome to your first challenge Losers! Each team will pick two members to do this water challenge! If you lose, you have to make a tough decision."

My team began to speak amoungst themselves.

"Okay guy's, I think our best bet is to pick our surfer chick Bridgette, and... Justin, you do surfing right?" I said

"Yeah, remember I took you surfing on our first date!" he winked

I noticed Duncan staring at him in disbelief.

_Oh yeah, I dated a hot model whilst you dated a freaky chucky doll._

"Yeah, I remember." I smiled, "So Bridgette and Justin!"

"Alright then! From team..." Chris nodded for us to name ourselves.

"TEAM EDWARD CULLEN!" squealed Lindsay from Gwen's group.

Gwen slapped he hand onto her own forehead.

"TEAM PEETA MELLARK!" Heather exclaimed

We defenitley got the hotter boy's name.

"Erm, right. So Team Edward's Tyler and Katie against Team Peeta's Bridgette and Justin." Chris chuckled lightly to himself, then recited a line from The Hunger Games with a wink.

"May the odds be ever in your favour."


End file.
